


Whoa

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Embarrassment, F/M, Kissing, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flushed with embarrassment, Anne has to wonder how it all happened. After all, she's supposed to be a good girl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This isn't anything important. Just a little one shot. I hope it's alright

It was exciting. She couldn't deny that. The secret kisses and embraces all made her heart pound and a smile come to her lovely face. Anne's eyes closed momentarily as she thought back to the last time she'd been kissed. She could still feel his soft lips grazing her neck and just at the thought, her lips parted, her mouth dry. 

Anne tried to shake her wonderful but tormenting thoughts from her head. Her Mum had given her the mundane task of washing up and it was making it easy for her mind to wonder. After all, it was an incredibly boring task to do. 

Plunging her hands into soapy warm dishwater, she put all her energy in washing up. All thoughts of Richard and his very talented lips seemingly gone from her mind. 

As she scrubbed, a jaunty, soft hum escaped her lips, anything to break into the boredom of the job..

"That tune sounds familiar, Anne. " A voice pointed out to her quickly, making her jump badly. 

There was an amused smile on Richard's face as he entered the kitchen and Anne knew she was staring at him. Her eyes seemed incapable of leaving his smile. His soft familiar lips were curved ever so slightly and it only seemed to make him look even more sensual than usual. 

"It is. I hum it a lot." She answered him, conscious of just how close he was to her. 

The familiar pounding in her chest filled her senses and as Richard came closer to her, it was all she seemed to think of. His soft smile looked wonderful on his face and it seemed almost immediately that a smile came to her own. 

As he came to an inch away from her, her cheeks burned even more. Her hands were submerged in water and she knew her appearance was far from perfect. 

A light chuckle escaped him moments later, as if he could read her thoughts. 

"You look lovely. Don't worry." His words were soft but her eyes still widened in shock. 

Richard looked happy as he gazed her. It was something she noticed immediately. His blue eyes were full of tenderness and they seemed alight with playfulness. 

Seeing Richard happy was good enough for her. Playful Richard was something she had come to adore. His dedication to Plantagenet often meant he worked hard. 

Her smile widened as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She could feel his chest brushing against her back and her heart began to thud. 

"What if they catch us like this?" Her voice was breathless, feeling overwhelmed by the touch of him. 

She looked at him, watching his reaction. At her words, he merely shrugged happily. The smile still very much attached to his handsome face. 

"I don't care if they do. We're going to have to tell them that we love each other sometime, sweetheart." His loving hands had begun caressing her face as he spoke and once again, her eyes had closed. 

Nevertheless, she'd found herself nodding to him. She wanted to her parents and Izzy. Oh Izzy. So many times she'd desperately wanted to tell her about her secret. The prospect of telling her filled Anne with happiness. 

The smile she gave Richard left him speechless. Her cheeks were red and flushed and despite himself, her lips looked incredibly inviting to him. Her lips looked plump and soft and he remembered just how it had felt to kiss them. 

He was flooded with feelings as he thought of just soft her skin was beneath his lips. The pounding of his seemed nothing in comparison to the desire to kiss her. 

 

It seemed Anne felt similar as she edged closer into his embrace. His lips found hers within moments and the passion she responded with should have shocked him. Instead, it delighted him. Anne, his lovely Anne was everything he'd imagined. 

Her soapy hands found their way into his hair as their kiss deepened. Her lips were pliant, yielding and completely soft against his. Their passion filled gazes showed their desire for more. 

The feeling of his hands stroking her back seemed to only leave her wanting more. The groan it incited from her echoed in his ears. He wanted to create that again! 

"What the hell?" Edward sounded angry as he stood facing them. 

His voice breaking in to the heated kiss in front of him. He watched as they quickly sprung apart. Each with a guilty and embarrassed expression on their face. 

"We can explain..." Richard started to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment? :)


End file.
